


Hidden Sky

by Masquerade_Dancer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer





	Hidden Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [TYL!Guardians going to the past](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172048) by Thesleepyhead-head. 



"How long will we be there for Shouichi?" A soft charming voice questioned the undercover scientist that was risking his life against his first friend for the safety of the world, "Will you be alright while we're gone." Warm breath ghosted lightly over tea, the first real drink he'd had in a year, first anything of sustenance his cloud hadn't injected into him via a needle.

"...Three days, do you think you can last three days at the shrine," Shouichi murmured into his own tea waiting for the other to be ready to go through the machine after all he had to go first and before the others found out he was alive, "after all you can't go into Namimori to get food I could pack you some." He offered already knowing the other would deny him, not wanting to burden the redhead even more than he already had when dragging him into the mafia ten years ago.

"I have a week left before this months shot stops supplying me with nutrients Shouichi," the nameless voice soothed quietly a small affectionate smile curled up on the owners lips, "I'll be fine. It'll be much harder to resist go seeing them then to last a few days without food you should know how much I care for family." A bitter chuckle slipped through chapped lips, russet irises gleaming orange at the fiery inferno held within their owners conviction to protect what was theirs.

"Of course, after all you sent Mukuro to protect me as well as gather information right?" Shouichi's lips quirked up in slight amusement, his anxiety failing to arise in the company of this man he held dear to him the man that had forgiven him no matter what. "You specifically told him I think they'd be a valuable asset to Vongola once we defeat Byakuran and the Millefiore correct."

Rose lips curled up into a smirk, "that is correct Shouichi," the unnamed male inclined his head lightly as apprehension seeped into his expression, "Reborn will return after this won't he Shouichi? Yuni will return him and the rest at the cost of herself because that's how she is without Byakuran's hold over her right." A hint of desperation slipped into his voice as he started walking to the machine that would switch him with the past him where he would have to make it to Namimori shrine without his past guardians seeing him.

"I have full belief she'll return them," Shouichi sighed softly as he set the machine to transport his companion ten years into the past where this mess started so his younger self would switch with him, Shouichi made sure the past him would end up where this one should be in that forest. Looking a with a sad smile he said his goodbyes to the man he'd be unable to see for a fortnight in this time, "Goodbye Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Tsuna sighed softly, leaning back on his hands as he stared wistfully at the sky if only he could see his mother once more to say the goodbye he never got to before Byakuran got to her. Humming absentmindedly he brushed some hair out of his vision, stiffening as footsteps sounded on the stairs.

 _'No one comes to the shrine this time of year except... except.'_ Paling rapidly Tsuna's head snapped down to look at the stairs, breath hitching at the sight of his mother happily skipping up them with an armful of food to offer to the gods. _'Of course,_ he thought affectionately, _'Mother loves to pray for those she loves to have a good trip, Shouichi probably got this version of him to tell her he had gone on a camping trip for three days.'_

His eyes sharpened as he noticed a loose step, standing up to warn her when she slipped foreword, instinctively reacting he lunged to catch her freezing up as she fell into his arms. Staring down russet eyes connected with warm chocolate ones and he wished that this moment would never end but sadly that would be weird for a him to latch onto a supposed stranger so he rightened her posture, plastering a pilot smile on his face.

"Are you here to pray to the gods?" His voice cracked slightly, unnoticeable to those not trained to read a person and thus it only sounded as if he were concerned (which he was) about the safety of the person he stopped from scrapping their limbs horribly and dropping the food they were about to offer at the shrine.

"I'm fine thank you..?" Here Nana trailed of quietly not knowing the name of her saviour but smiling brightly up at him (and boy was that weird he was _taller_ than Maman) nonetheless grateful of this stranger that had saved her from hurting herself, usually she was much more careful.

"Natsu," he fell comfortably onto the name of his partner because it want a lie Natsu was him as much as he was Natsu, "my name is Jyuudai Natsu and this lovely lady's name is?" He pulled the first thing to come to mind out as his family name and honestly Jyuudaime was just a synonym of his name by now.

"Sawada Nana," she chirped happily as she linked her arm with his thoughtlessly while starting to ascend the stairs again, "why are you here Jyuudai-kun? Are you also praying?" She hummed curiously unaware of the barest flinch Tsuna gave at being referred to so distantly by his mother.

"You can call me Natsu if you want to Sawada-san," he murmured softly, blinded by the radiating smile on her face as he drank in the sight greedily, "and I'm waiting for a friend. I promised I would be here." He explained quietly, letting her herd him up the stairs without resistance.

"Then you have to call me Nana Natsu-kun," she insisted lightly, "when are they coming perhaps I can wait with you so you won't be lonely."

 _'Yes.'_ Was his initial thought it he crushed it down, "another two days from now," hearing her gasp he rushed on, "but I'm fine honestly! You don't have to worry Nana-san I'll be fine up here." He assured her resisting the urge to sigh as she got that look that said she found a way around it but wouldn't force the problem (in this case Tsuna refusing to go home with her until his friend arrived) to move.

"Do you at least have food and a blanket or jacket?" She questioned, seeing him flinch she got a triumphant gleam in her chocolate coloured eyes. "I'll come by tonight with dinner and eat it up here with you, a blanket and jacket too ok I'm sure one of my old ones would fit you. You can have half of this food as well Natsu-kun," she paused to give him a once over before frowning again, "you look malnourished have you been eating properly?" She pestered him.

"Okay Nana-san," he smiled softly at the motherly nature he once wished she would tone down but now only missed, "if you insist but if it starts getting dark you have to go home early I refuse to let you walk home alone in the dark." He demanded sternly, gaining a confused expression as she giggled removing her arm from his.

"Of course I will Father," she teased lightly as Tsuna's face erupted into a blush, "here you go make sure to eat it all okay?" She chirped pushing the food into his arms and disappearing down the steps before he realised she had given him all of it instead of half before praying.

"Nana-san you gave me all of it didn't you want to pray?" He called out to her slowly shrinking form, sighing and shaking his head fondly as his mother pretended to be unable to hear him even though she was clearly close enough. "Alright then I guess I have the great task of eating this delicious food for lunch without being able to thank the talented cook."

"Your welcome Natsu-kun!" Tsuna's smile was laced with sadness as his mother responded just as he thought she would to his jib, chuckling softly as he sat down against the tori gate much more relaxed then he had been this morning (his mother always had that effect huh? Even if she didn't know who he was.)

* * *

Two days had passed by surprisingly quickly and now it was lunch on the third and last day, humming softly Tsuna smiled up at the sky, he'd finally be able to say the proper goodbye to his mother he had wished to be able to in the first place. Feeling something wet on his hand his eyebrows furrowed it wasn't raining so why..? Tsuna blinked as his mother hand came into view wiping something of his face, what she doing? He wondered silently sitting up to greet her with a smile.

"You should stop thinking about whatever's making you cry Natsu-kun isn't your friend coming today or has he changed the date." She frowned disapprovingly at the thought of his friend changing the date, quirking his lips up amusement danced into russet irises at the though of Hibari of all people being late. Hah being punctual was apart of his rules and he'd be loathe to break his own rules without a valid reason.

"Sorry sorry, it was happy things I was thinking about! Promise, and no he hasn't changed his mind it's just. I haven't seen my family in so long and I have family here in Japan but I couldn't go back to them it would make them sad at the reminder I won't be able to come back and I do so desperately miss my family in Italy." Tsuna smiled wistfully knowing full well they were going to hit him for lying to them like this.

"So you won't miss me?" Nana teased lightly and he appreciated the effort to distract him, smiling at her as bright as the sun feeling as if the years is stress he had accumulated through the Millefiore - Vongola war had drained out of him as if a plug had been pulled, all because of his mother and being able to come to terms with her death.

"Of course I will Nana," he said faking a miffed tone, turning his nose away with a fake offended look on his face making her laugh and him to laugh with her happier then he had been since this horrid war had started. "I was just thinking of how I'd say goodbye to you since I won't be allowed to come to Japan again and I'll be unable to keep contact even if you gave me your number it would be safer this way."

"Well," she hummed softly as she chewed on rice, "how about 'thank you for the company and food, I'll see you sometime in my next life.' That way your saying goodbye but not promising to never see me again." She pointed out cheerfully, grinning at him smugly as he blinked shocked for a few moments before chuckling.

"Thanks for the food Nana-san," Tsuna bit down snickers at her floored look clearly she hadn't thought he'd actually repeat that, "I'll see you in my next life yes?"

"Of course Natsu-kun and I hope whatever happens that you live a good life." She smiled widely at him and he could see why people called his smile blinding if he got it from his mother it was so bright and comforting like, like the sun.

"It's a promise then Nana-san," he breathed softly, "shoo now. Go home he'll be here soon, here's you blanket and the jacket and the bento box."

"Keep the jacket Natsu-kun! I never wear it anyway besides you look like you need it." Happiness curled in his hit at the despondent look in her eyes hadn't she always worn this on dates with that miserable father of his, coming to a conclusion he nodded determinedly while taking the jacket back and speaking.

"Tell your son 'As Decimo that man has to resign if ordered so.' Don't worry he'll understand Nana-san now shouldn't you be getting home? Why don't you go make a big feast I have a feeling little Tsunayoshi you've told me so much about will be home rather soon." Tsuna just smiled mysteriously at her confused look even as she nodded and started to descend the stairs to go home. 

Sighing softly he turned around mentally preparing himself to see his family again, "I'm ready to go back Shouichi-san." He murmured quietly as a shy much younger version of his friends came out holding a modified TYL bazooka in hand.

"Of course Tsuna-san." This younger Shouichi fumbled with the bazooka for a few seconds before firing it at him, pink smoke engulfing him as one last thought danced through his mind before facing his family _'Reborn's going to kick my ass the most honestly that man doesn't know how to properly convey his emotions.'_


End file.
